Harry Potter and the Matrix ReCoded
by CrypticScripts
Summary: Harry PotterMatrix X:Over. PostHogwarts. Final confrontation between Harry & Voldemort along the lines of Neo & Smith with homour. Everything that has a Beginning, has an End.


**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me but I am not making money from it, so go and sue someone else. 'Harry Potter Universe' and 'The Matrix' belongs to someone and that is not me.

* * *

**About this Story:**

This story is actually a junk piece of idea that somehow banged on my head demanding that it should be written down. It is sort of a crossover between 'The Matrix' and 'Harry Potter'. It takes place roughly four years after Hogwarts education is completed by our Hero. The main point of the crossover is that the dialogues are based on 'The Matrix' trilogy and the events are from the 'Harry Potter Universe'. This is meant to be a parody and hence it is strongly recommended that the reader doesn't flame me.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Matrix Re-Coded**

Harry checked his newest digital watch. The wizard types seemed to be having rather less luck about remaining operational with him. They would get lost, broken or simply stop working after a few days. This had given him lots of troubles arriving at a place on time. So he had decided to go and get him a digital one. Fortunately the digital one he had bought had been in good condition since he had bought it five months ago. A little magical tweaking, a few charms and they were ready to function in all environments.

Harry, Ron and Neville had undergone the auror training course directly out of school. Neville was indeed a surprise package. The normally shy and clumsy boy had been replaced by a strong and confident young man with the help of encouragement provided by Harry. Harry had of course cleared the training with flying colours shattering the previous records while Ron and Neville very close behind him. These three were the terrible trio amongst the aurors and were the most successful auror team in recent times. The Death Eaters were all apprehensive of them as Snape reported from time to time.

He checked his watch again. Only half an hour left was for the interrogation to begin. They had captured their prisoner after 3 hours, 29 minutes and 53 seconds of intensive attack and all around attacks on his castle. It ended only when the last of his followers were either killed or had been captured. The siege had started 5 hours, 14 minutes and 47 seconds ago. Now he sat outside the chamber in which the infamous prisoner was kept, drinking a bottle of Butterbeer.

He checked his watch once again. It had been 5 days, 11 hours, 34 minutes and 15 seconds since he had made the proposal for attacking the castle in which Voldemort was hiding with his Death Eaters. His plan was simple. Attack suddenly and then kill or incapacitate anything on their side that moved. Since it was his destiny to defeat Voldemort, he wasn't going to engage in other petty battles but head straight to find him. And he had done just that.

Of course, as people already know, the proposal was met by a loud disapproval from half of the joint forces of the Order and the ministry aurors and equally loud acceptance from the other half. The meeting that day had not ended on a good note. The disapproving people were ready to bury him alive six feet under and the approving people were eager to hoist him on his back and carry him there. So it was decided that a joint meeting of the Order and Ministry officials would take place again later and the matter would be decided then by taking a vote.

* * *

He recalled the events that occurred during the meeting. It had been 5 days, 11 hours, 39 minutes and 41 seconds since the proposal had been made and It had been 4 hours, 26 minutes and 13 seconds since the since the meeting had started. After the plan was once again explained, complete pandemonium had broken out. Both the groups had started the voice their opinions, and very loudly at that, saying why the plan was an utter failure and why it was the most outstanding ever. Needless to say, no decision was made in the last 5 days, 11 hours, 42 minutes and 43 seconds.

Harry was of the opinion that if he would have expected this kind of mixed response, he would well have went home and slept till Voldemort died of old age. He reluctantly brought his attention back to the meeting to see that Mrs. Weasley was having a loud conversation with her oldest sons, Bill and Charlie. He sighed. Their volume levels were deafening his ears. He opened his mouth to say something but found that all he managed was a feeble croak. He then realized that he had not spoken a word since he had proposed the plan 5 days, 11 hours, 47 minutes and 29 seconds ago.

He quickly conjured a glass of water and readily gulped it as if he had walked all the way through the Sahara desert. The cool liquid felt very pleasant as it made its way down his throat. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and then stood up. He looked around to see that nobody had noticed him and all eyes were fixed on the mother-sons trio that were ready to bite the oppositions head off. At last he did the only logical thing anyone in that situation would do.

"WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT UP" he roared.

This effort had a desired outcome and now every head in the hall was now turned towards him. He even noticed with amusement that Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie were looking at him in slight annoyance for stopping their argument.

"OK. Now that I have everybody's undivided attention, please let me clarify certain points. And since I proposed the plan, I have a right to do so because no decision has been made in the last..." he checked his watch again"4 hours, 38 minutes and 7 seconds since the meeting began. I am very eager to hear what everyone is arguing but time is of the essence and hence I think that the vote should be taken immediately and we will all agree with whatever result comes out, whether it is the cancellation of the plan or the acceptance. ANY QUESTIONS"

He received shakes of all the heads so he continued.

"Good. Professor Dumbledore, please take care of the poll."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned everyone to cast their votes. After the procedures were over and the counting of votes took place, he once again stood up to announce the results.

"The results of the vote are as follows. Votes in favour of accepting the plan - 63; Votes against accepting the plan - 54; Votes impartial to any plan - 33. As per the results, the proposed plan can now be put in to action."

The reaction was as expected by Harry. The pro-plan voters started rejoicing and whooping whereas the anti-plan people began to think ways of cancelling the mission. Harry felt rather relieved that the mission had not been grounded. He got up and started to make his way towards the exit of the chamber. Suddenly he hears Ginny calling him.

"Harry, what are you doing"

"I am going in after him." he replies simply.

"You can't" she gasps.

"I have to."

This time Hermione talks before everyone else.

"Harry, we know he wants to kill you but that doesn't mean you have to go after him."

"I have to Hermione. Its my destiny. Remember the prophesy that broke in the Department of Mysteries. It says that I am the only one who can kill him. So, I have to. I'm not just any other guy. I am the One."

Silence reigned the hall after this statement. People were looking at him mouth hanging wide open and then as an afterthought towards Dumbledore to see if this was indeed true. Their worst fears were answered when Dumbledore put his head down to silently acknowledge the truth. Finally Ron and surprisingly Neville were the only ones to see reason in this statement. Both had already made up their minds to follow Harry even through hell. Hermione was once again the voice of reason.

"Harry, this is loco. Voldemort is hiding in a Death Eater controlled castle. Even if you somehow get inside, you can't fight him. I want him dead too, but what you are talking about is suicide."

"I know that's what it looks like, but it's not. I can't logically explain to you why it's not. My parents believed something and they were ready to give their life for what they believed. I understand that now. That's why I have to go."

"Why"

"Because I believe in something."

"What"

"I believe I can fulfil the prophesy, that I can vanquish him."

He glances at Dumbledore to see pride shining in his moist eyes. Then Dumbledore begins to speak in his ancient voice.

"All of our lives we have fought this war. Tonight I believe we can end it. Tonight is not an accident. There are no accidents. We have not come here by chance. I do not believe in chance when I see us getting ready to start a war. I do not see coincidence, I see providence, I see purpose. I believe it is our fate to be here. It is our destiny. I believe this night holds for each and every one of us the very meaning of our lives. Tomorrow we may all be dead, but how would that be different from any other day? This is a war, and we are soldiers. Death can come for us at any time, in any place. What if tomorrow the war could be over. Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?"

Finally Harry gets bored by the speech.

"Cut the crap, Dumbledore. We are wasting time."

He then turns to Remus, his plan coordinator.

"Remus, load us up."

Remus starts going over the various weapons the people could use, both muggle and magical.

"Okay. Store is open. What do you need? Besides a miracle..."

"Wands. Lots of wands."

"Harry" Hermione says in exasperation" You can hold and fire only two wands at a time."

"Oh! Then everybody take what suits them and get ready. Except that, we really need a miracle."

Harry starts to make his way towards the weapons with Ron, Ginny and Neville following him and the rest of the group behind them. Ginny comes besides Harry and finally brings him out of his thoughts.

"No one has ever done anything like this." she says quietly so that only he could hear.

"Yeah" He snap cocks an Uzi. "That's why it's going to work."

* * *

Things progressed rapidly from there. Everyone going on the mission finally arrived at the portkey points. They huddled together in small groups and every group was given a portkey that would take them just outside the castle. Harry gave everyone a look over. Everyone was wearing long black robes and those who weren't in wizard attire were dressed in formal black shirts and trousers covered by long black coats. Everyone had various weapons attached to their body such as guns, knives and grenades.

The battle started as soon as the signal of red sparks was launched in the air and everyone started moving forward at once. Curses started flying back and forth. The Death Eaters were taken by surprise in the beginning and many of them fell victim without knowing who or what hit them. The rest then came to their senses and started sending various dark curses at the forces of the Light. Though the Light had an advantage of surprise, the Dark had advantages in numbers and types of curses as they were sending Unforgivables without thinking.

Harry had stayed away from all these conflicts. He was making his way inside the castle to confront Voldemort. He finally made his way through the various corridors of the castle and stood in front of large double doors of a hall. He opened them and stepped inside to see Voldemort waiting patiently on the other side of the long hall. He seemed normal as usual, with a snake-like face, pale skin, two slits instead of a nose and bright red gleaming eyes, wearing a dark robe. He opened his mouth and spoke in a hissing voice.

"Mr. Potter, welcome. We missed you. You like what I have done with the world?"

"It ends tonight."

"I know it does - I've seen it. That's why I am just going to enjoy the show - we already know that I'm the one that beats you."

They both start fighting, wands ablaze. Curses were flying at great speed and both men were looking to find the others weakness, but not succeeding. After much time, Voldemort seemed to have a small advantage over Harry.

"Can you feel it, Mr. Potter, closing in on you? Well, I can. I really should thank you for it, after all, it was your life that taught me the purpose of all life. The purpose of life is to end." Voldemort hissed.

He tries hard to subdue Harry but Harry was repealing his attacks, though with much difficulty. Harry was fighting using every ounce of his remaining strength. They both pause for a breath.

"Why, Mr. Potter, why? Why, why do you do it? Why, why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something, for more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is, do you even know? Is it freedom or truth, perhaps peace - could it be for love? Illusions, Mr. Potter, vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the world itself. Although, only a human mind

could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Potter, you must know it by now! You can't win, it's pointless to keep fighting! Why, Mr. Potter, why, why do you persist?"

"Because I choose to."

Harry gets up and starts flinging curses the same time as Voldemort. Finally Voldemort screams in rage.

"This is my world! My world!"

Harry is knocked back on the side wall of the hall and falls down lying on the floor, his wand a few feet away from him. Voldemort walks towards him a maniacal grin on his face.

"I've seen this. This is it, this is the end. Yes, you are laying right there, just like that, and I... I... I am standing here, right here, I'm... I'm supposed to say something. I say... Everything that has a beginning has an end, Harry."

Suddenly, as if something clicked in its place, Harry feels power coursing through his veins. He feels the power, _the power the Dark Lord knows not_. He starts to rise and make his way towards Voldemort at the same time the latter starts to move back.

"What? What did I just say? No... No, this isn't right, this can't be right. Get away from me!" he cries.

"What are you afraid of?"

"It's a trick!"

"You were right, Tom. You were always right. It was inevitable."

He raises both of his hands towards Voldemort and suddenly his palms begin to shine in an eerie green light. The light grows in magnitude as it moves towards Voldemort and suddenly encompasses his whole body. Voldemort screams in a unearthly voice as his whole body begins to tremble. Harry feels the magic draining out of his opponent and a small smile begins to play on his lips. Voldemort tries to escape but finds himself unable to move and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsides and his legs give in as he falls on the floor in a heap.

Harry feels the magic of his nemesis curled up in a green sphere between his palms. He moves his hands upwards and thrusts them in the air above his head, thus releasing the magic sphere. Slowly the sphere empties and the light fades. He looks down on the floor and instead of Voldemort, sees an older, haggard version of Tom Marvolo Ridden unconscious on the floor. He smiles broadly, his happiness falling in the form of tears of joy.

"It was inevitable, Tom. Everything that has a beginning has an end. Yours came just now."

* * *

Harry was suddenly brought out of his musings as he sees his two companions chatting and making their way towards him, engrossed in the descriptions of their respective battles. They both had lots of cuts and bruises but had been healed enough to not end up on a hospital bed. Oddly enough, all of Harry's injuries were healed by his power.

"Hey mate, ready to go in?" asks Ron.

"Yes, Harry. Let us have a look at him." Neville pipes in.

Harry smiles and leads them to the room in which the prisoner was kept, a package in his hands. The room was a white one and he is seen sitting at a table alone. Ron and Neville move to stand behind him and Harry sits down across from him. He put the package which is a thick file on the table with a slap. He glances at the name on the file: "Riddle, Tom M."

"As you can see, we've had our eyes on you for some time now, Mr. Riddle."

Harry opens the file. He flips several pages in silence.

"It seems that you've lived two lives. In one life you are Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Mr. Tom Riddle Senior and Mrs. Martha Callahan-Riddle. You attended Hogwarts, were a prefect, Head-Boy and a very excellent student. You even received an award for excellent services to the school by capturing Hagrid for letting loose the monster that killed the girl, Myrtle. It wasn't known that you in fact had set loose the basilisk which killed her and blamed your crime on the half-giant."

He continues turning the pages.

"The other life was lived in perpetual darkness where you went by the alias Lord Voldemort which is actually an anagram of your real name. You killed innocent muggles and muggle-born magical people for your so called pureblood fantasy when you yourself are a half-blood. You are found guilty of virtually every magical crime we have a law for."

"None of these lives had a future."

He closes the file.

"I'm going to be as forthcoming as I can be, Tom. You are here because we need your help."

He removes his glasses, his eyes are unnatural emerald green.

"We know that you conducted several rituals over the course of many years to achieve partial immortality. Many of these involved barbaric sacrifices but of course, that was no problem for you. Whatever you think regarding the rituals is irrelevant to the fact that they are considered by many authorities to be the most dangerous rituals done."

Ron and Neville snorted at the understatement as Harry leans closer to stare at Tom.

"My colleagues believe that I am wasting my time with you but I believe you want to do the right thing. It is obvious that you are an intelligent man, Tom, though cunning and devious as well, and that you are interested in the future. That is why I believe you are ready to put your past mistakes behind you and get on ahead so that we can end your life, once and for all."

Tom stares back to match Harry's stare.

"We are willing to give you the least amount of trouble, to end your life quickly and painlessly. All all we are asking in return is your cooperation in telling us where you found out about them and where we can find other similar things so as to destroy them."

Tom nods to himself.

"Yeah. Wow. That sounds like a real good deal. But I think I have a better one. How about I give you the finger..." he does, "and you can cram that file up your Ministry sphincter."

Harry puts his glasses back on.

"You disappoint me, Tom."

"You can't scare me with Gestapo crap. I know my rights. I want my phone call!"

"Err... phone call?" Harry asks bewildered.

"My wand, I mean." Tom says, a little red with embarrassment.

Harry smiles.

"And tell me, Tom, what good is a phone call, err... I mean a wand if you are unable do do magic."

The question unnerves Tom and he tries to cast some wandless charms. But he fails. Ron and Neville snicker in the background, watching Tom's expression confusion grow into panic. Wild with fear, Tom lunges for the door but Ron and Neville restrain him, holding him in the chair.

"You are going to help us, Tom, whether you want to or not."

Harry nods to Ron as he removes a vial of crystal clear liquid from his pocket. Ron takes hold of Tom and Neville opens up Tom's mouth using the body control spell. Tom struggles helplessly as Harry pours three drops of the liquid in his mouth and then stops struggling as he feels his body go numb and finds himself unable to move. He is pushed roughly back into the chair as the interrogation begins.

Under the influence of the potion, all the required information is obtained. The trio then move out of the room leaving to former Dark Lord seething in anger.

* * *

They moved back to the kitchens and stood in silence drinking from respective bottles of Butterbeer. Slowly, other members of the Order, who weren't critically injured were filling in the house. Each person was engrossed in conversations regarding the battle. Many stopped by to say congratulations to Harry for capturing Voldemort. The mood was joyful due to the remarkable victory. There was also a sad feeling for the loss of the many good men.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Chang and many acquaintances were huddled in a large group to one side of the magically enlarged kitchen. The recent events were being discussed quietly but the atmosphere was definitely blissful. Ron finally broke the silence.

"I don't understand it Harry. I know that the prophecy says that you have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Doesn't that mean he should have been dead. Then how is he still alive?"

"Yeah Harry. How come he survived?" Ginny asked.

All ears were now turned towards Harry as he felt the need to issue an explanation. He looked around to see people asking the same questions among themselves in hushed whispers. He looked towards Dumbledore to see the old man, his left hand in a sling, smiling at him with eyes twinkling madly. He sighed and then decided to answer the question in accordance of what he thought.

"Why do you think that I haven't vanquished him? The Dark Lord is no more."

"But Harry, isn't he alive?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione. Voldemort was the Dark Lord, and he is dead. Whatever is that thing is not him, but Tom Marvolo Riddle."

He started to make his way outside the kitchen, his long black coat billowing like a black leather cape. Just as he reached the door, he stopped and without turning back, uttered the concluding words.

"The Dark Lord has been vanquished. The prophecy is fulfilled."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Special Thanks to my friend, Himanshu for beta reading this story.

Yes, as I have said before, please don't flame. Read and Review.

If anyone has any questions, you can e-mail me on the address provided on the Author Page, and I will try my best to reply to them.

Please Review.

* * *

**Everything that has a Beginning, has an End.**


End file.
